Are YOU a Narutard?
by narutodippy
Summary: The question has always been there, nagging at the back of every Naruto fans mind. Now there is a way to know.


**NARUTOTARD!!!**

This is a way to find out if you are a narutard. This is the rankings.

If you have **ten**, you are: You are a Naru fail

**Twenty**: Getting there, you are a Naruto watcher

**Forty**: You have a little too much time to waste my friend, you are a Naruto lover

**Fifty**: You might want to chill out, you are a Naruto fanatic!

**One hundred:** Congratulations, you have officially wasted your life when you could have done something, I don't know, _important,_ you are a Narutard!

**One hundred and fifty**: Dude…Seek help. You are a Super ubber mega Narutard!

Please post your Naru tard number in the review! Thanks!

1. You paint the 'Love' kangi on your forehead.  
2. When you wear a pair of goggles you shout "I Uchiha Obito shall surpass all of you! I swear it!!"  
3. You try to walk on boiling hot water when you think you've mastered chakra control.  
4. You dream about the cast of Naruto.

5. Only eat ramen. (Which would kill you)  
6. You've watch 15+ episodes in one sitting.

7. Poke your eyes red so they can be as red as the Sharingan  
8. You wish you were blind so you could use the Byakugan.  
9. When you try to gentle fist someone you hate.  
10. You import Naruto games from Japan along with several action figures.  
11. You buy every Naruto book to date just for the satisfaction of owning them...  
12. And then you read them, like, 20 times in one day.  
13. You have a folder in your favorites/bookmarks tab created specifically for Naruto fan sites.  
14. When blow off your friends to watch Naruto.  
15. You count down the days to a new episode being released. Or Manga Chapter  
16. You have a whole folder of Naruto AMV's  
17. You hear a song on the radio and the first thing that comes to mind is your mind is a Naruto OTP or the Naruto Sasuke fights.  
18. You make requests for people to make an AMV for it.  
19. You've been called a pro at defending your Naruto opinion  
20. Your enlisted and active in many Naruto fan guilds.  
21. You have an OTP and then a back up. And a most hated couple  
22. You know the words to all the openings/endings to Naruto...All of them. And find yourself singing them.  
23. You constantly find yourself wishing you had chakra and could make Rasengan to make certain people disappear  
24. When you own all the Naruto Plushies  
25. If you get very ecstatic reading the manga's  
26. When you constantly ask someone to buy you Naruto stuff  
27. When you tell people your going to cosplay as one of the characters to school  
28. If you have all the costumes  
29. You live rp with your friends at break.  
30. You repeatedly attempt fanfics about how you and your friends -mysteriously- got into the Naruto world.  
31. You have converted your FMA fan friends into narutards.  
32. You're planning on being a ninja for Halloween.  
33. Your friends carve kunai out of wood.  
34. You buy the kunai that they make.  
35. You have been dubbed Tsunade, and your two best guy friends have been dubbed Orochimaru and Jiraiya.  
36. You have repeatedly tried to draw whiskers on your most Naruto-ish friend's face.  
37. You've searched Ebay for Sharengan contacts.  
38. You have Naruto poster(s) hanging in your room.  
39. You've taped Post-Kakashi Gaiden pictures to your school binders.  
40. You have to pet bata fish. One's named Kunai and the other's named Shuriken.  
41. You've been employed by a friend with a crappy computer to keep them up-to-date on the manga, seeing as your caught up to Japan.  
42. You like to brag to your friend who lives in Tokyo that you know more about Naruto then they do.  
43. Your friends call you "Sakura-chan" or "Naruto-kun"  
44. You most intelligent conversation is that of Facts about Naruto.  
45. You get wedding invitations in the mail with the Japanese Character "Love" on it. And you don't even think and just know it.

46. You start punching, kicking, and overall exercising because you feel like a ninja already.  
47. You call your little brother 'foolish little brother'  
48. Then poke him in the forehead  
49. You wake up in the middle of the night and shout 'Itachi why?!'  
50. You cut your hair with a kunai!  
51. You draw the village symbols everywhere  
52. You have a picture of Sasuke in you locker  
53. You want to be Hokage  
54. You create a character that is related to your favorite character.  
55. You make a story of that character.  
56. You imagine how an opening of Naruto would be like if it featured your character.  
57. You imagine how life would be like if your favorite character was real...and if he was your bf or gf.  
58. You download doujinshi of your favorite pairing...and others, just for the heck of it.  
59. You buy lots of Chibi Naruto key chains and put them on your school book bag.  
60. When you happen to like over 30 Naruto pairings  
61. When you get a song in your head you think of clips from Naruto that fits

62. You have dreamt about your favorite while doing…_interesting_ things  
63. Whenever you see anything, you automatically relate it to Naruto in some way or another...  
64. You have been told that you need to get over the Naruto show and just live life normally...  
65. You cry at sad parts in the anime and in the manga.  
66. Then when you tell your friends that you cried, they say, "It's just a show!"  
67. Then you get angry at said friends and shout and yell, then stomp off, telling them to go jump off a cliff.  
68. Whenever you have a chance to make a wish, you wish that you could live in the Naruto world.  
69. When you see a Naruto item in a store, you start screaming OMG!! I HAVE TO GET IT!  
70. You create your own jutsu's. Then practice them. A lot.  
71. You've done "A Thousand Years of Pain" on somebody.  
72. You draw all Naruto related kanji on your arm.  
73. In any school assignment that involves drawing, you draw Naruto characters.  
74. You paint your nails Akastuki purple. (I sometimes do this.)  
75. You compare each of your friends to a character and call them by that name.  
76. You admit that your a Narutard!

77. You have your own Naruto nickname.  
78. You are deeply convinced that you are a ninja.  
79. You know the hand signs.  
80. You try to do the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu when you rake the leaves in your front yard.  
81. You die your hair to match that of your favorite character.  
82. You spontaneously shout, "Dattebayo," after your sentences.  
83. You've read all the manga, and are still reading it.  
84. You are up-to-date on every episode, Japanese and English.  
85. You wear your village headband in public.  
86. You actually drool when you see your "Naruto" guy/girl on TV.  
87. You try to blast your sibling with a fireball when you are mad at them.  
88. You draw the curse marks on yourself with a marker.  
89. You cosplay.  
90. You perk up whenever you hear the word "Naruto" on TV or in real life.  
91. You threaten the editors of "Naruto" for thrashing it.  
92. You put "chan," "kun," "baka" (etc) at the ends of your friend's names.  
93. You forget to breathe when you find out there's a new "Naruto" movie.  
94. You hate a certain character so much that it takes over your life.  
95. You yell at people for pronouncing "Naruto" (Nah-du-toe) as (Nuh-ru-doe.  
96. You would rather break your neck than not be able to watch anymore "Naruto"  
97. You have broken your neck trying to get to the TV.  
98. You try to activate Sharingan or Byakugan.  
99. You try to have a taijutsu fight with somebody.  
100. You quote from the show in real life.  
101. You spend your days writing fan fictions.  
102. You are recognized by "Naruto" fans around the globe at the sound of your name.  
103 You are the admin for numerous fan clubs.  
104. You know every character.  
105. You try day-by-day to do the transformation jutsu.  
106. Your parents send you to the psychiatrist.  
107. You love to sing along to the Japanese opening songs.  
108. You own all the soundtracks.  
109. You are worshiped by "Naruto" fan wannabes.  
110. You are convinced that there are nine tailed demons in the world.  
111. You think a demon is sealed inside of yourself.  
112. You try to run up a tree.  
113. You meditate to build up chakra.  
114. You have a lot of toy kunai and shuriken at home.  
115. You carry around ninja weapons in a backpack, or pouch, or whatever.  
116. Your computer always has a Naruto desktop.  
117. Your mom likes Naruto.  
118. Your mom only likes "Naruto" because you got her into it.  
119. You would even scare Kyuubi.  
120. You only bought a musical instrument so you can play "Naruto" theme songs.  
121. Your name ends up on this list.  
122. You made this list.  
123. You over eat and try to run over people by rolling into a ball  
124. You won an award for "Best 'Naruto' AMV"  
126. You won any kind of "Naruto" related award.  
127. You can actually add fifty more things onto this list.

128. Have a shrine of your fav character  
129. Run with your arms behind your back  
130. learned enough Japanese to under stand it from watching the English subbed of Naruto alone.  
131. You know every character's past  
132. I have classified you as a 'narutard'  
133. You fantasize about going to Konoha  
134. Wear clothes with 'I love Naruto' on it, or some thing along those lines  
135. Screech and have a an aneurism when you see your fav character.  
136. Openly admit that you have tried to undress one of your Naruto plushie's for special reasons.  
137. Insist that you live in a fake world and that the Naruto world is the real world  
138. Go crazy when there's no Naruto episode during a week  
139. Make your friends listen to all the info about Naruto  
140. Go into a frenzy when a new toy comes out  
142. Learn a characters daily routine  
143. Hide when you see Itachi on tv or where ever  
144. Spend all day in front of the computer watching Naruto  
145. Send suggestions to the makers  
146. Get pissed when someone says they hate your fav character

147. Formulate a way to kill said person

148. Dress up in Naruto clothes, and go out and kill said person with a 'Chidori' (aka, drop a toaster in a tub full of water while they're in it)  
149. The show is the only reason you exist and if some one took it away, you will more than likely kill yourself.  
150. You are Narutodippy XD

Thanks for checking this out. Please leave your rating in a review! I'd love to see how many Narutard's are out there!


End file.
